


Погребенный

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buried Alive, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 08, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Написано по заявке: «Действие происходит в начале 8 сезона, и Дин все еще потрясен тем, что Сэм не пытался его найти. Дин погребен заживо. Он пытается удержаться от паники, когда обнажаются страхи, оставшиеся после Ада и Чистилища. Плюс к этому добавляется тревога — Дин гадает, ищет ли его Сэм вообще».





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** неприятные физиологические подробности, асфиксия, ненормативная лексика  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      В Чистилище Дин продолжал двигаться, потому что так было нужно, чтобы остаться в живых. В Чистилище он почти все время бежал изо всех сил. Его ноги вбивались в землю, и дыхание было тяжелым и вырывалось с хрипами, и он не останавливался — даже когда начал подозревать, что умрет от бега, а не от какой-нибудь преследующей его твари.  
      Когда Дин вернулся, был период привыкания. Дома все было по-другому — или он так думал, но ничего не меняется вовсе.  
      Дин по-прежнему пытается остаться в живых: все его тело сосредоточено на этом. Он не шевелит ни единым мускулом. Движение требует больше кислорода, и Дин концентрируется на том, чтобы делать мелкие вдохи и так редко, чтобы только не вырубиться. Он больше не думает об этом как о дыхании — но как о доставке кислорода, — и у него постоянно кружится голова, но Дину нужно делать это, чтобы выжить.  
      Вся эта беготня — и он все равно оказался закопанным. Дин бы посмеялся над иронией, но это была бы пустая трата кислорода.  
  


* * *

      Надо уснуть, думает Дин, вероятно, используя последние крохи кислорода. Он пытается, и успешно — на некоторое время. Но в конце концов сон становится невозможен. Дин не в состоянии уснуть, когда каждые пять минут бурчит желудок. Дин не в состоянии уснуть, когда мочевой пузырь постоянно жалуется на переполненность. Дин не в состоянии уснуть, гадая, найдет ли его Сэм, или того хуже — ищет ли Сэм вообще…  
      Он просто не в состоянии уснуть.  
      Поэтому он делает мелкий, отмеренный вдох, а потом считает до следующего отмеренного вдоха. Жизнь Дина быстро превращается в серии медленного счета до тридцати.  
  


* * *

      Дину снится небо. Оно широкое, и открытое, и полное возможностей. Воздух сладко пахнет и прохладен на вкус. Он наполняет легкие Дина настолько, насколько тому…  
      Дин просыпается в запахе мочи, и его грудь упирается в крышку продолговатого ящика. Он до смерти пугается, обнаружив, что легкие так сильно расширились, и в панике едва резко не вдыхает. Но берет себя в руки и удерживает вдох, терпит так долго, как только может, а потом выдыхает — медленно.  
      Потом Дин молится Касу — _оставил его_ — и медленно делает маленький, неспешный вдох через рот. И с облегчением выясняет, что есть чем дышать, что он не растратил оставшийся кислород на сон о небе.  
      По крайней мере, ему больше не хочется писать.  
  


* * *

      Это ненаучно, но Дин уверен, что дыхание через рот использует меньше кислорода, нежели через нос. Сначала, когда он еще был одержим некой убежденностью, будто скоро сообразит, как выбраться, Дин экспериментировал с обоими способами. Вроде бы результаты показали, что дыхание через рот лучше, и Дин восхитился своим вулканским подходом к ситуации.  
      Он утратил свой вулканский дзен менее чем через час, когда осознал, что нет никакой возможности выбраться из ящика, и что его натянули по полной программе. Глубже натянуть было нельзя — даже если бы откуда ни возьмись появилась Мэг с дилдо размером с Крайслер-билдинг и ведром смазки и нагнула бы Дина на его собственной машине, чтобы выебать. После чего пропустила бы этап со смазкой.  
      Когда на Дина снизошло это осознание, он потратил сколько-то воздуха на крики, ругань и общие бесполезные угрозы. Теперь он куда умнее, и если услышит что-нибудь наверху, то попытается постучать по ящику, а не станет расходовать свой воздух. Между носком его стопы и крышкой три дюйма, так что Дин наверняка сумеет создать какой-нибудь шум.  
      Если он услышит что-нибудь наверху.  
      Вроде Сэма.  
      Или чего угодно.  
  


* * *

      Дин задается вопросом, не наказание ли это за то, что он был так хорош в Чистилище.  
      Потом он снова засыпает.  
  


* * *

      Нет, это наказание за то, что он был так хорош в Аду. Дин уверен в этом, потому что в Чистилище у него была вода, а в Аду — нет.  
      Прямо сейчас он так хочет пить, что только Ад и подходит.  
  


* * *

     Это начало конца. Теперь, когда Дин забирает свою точно отмеренную по времени порцию кислорода, его легкие просто умоляют о большем. Он начинает делить время надвое, чтобы не потерять сознание. Он умрет. В одиночестве. Во тьме. Этот чокнутый мудак док Бентон выйдет сухим из воды.  
      «Ты умрешь, и никто даже не узнает, что с тобой случилось. Твой брат никогда не узнает. Он так и будет ждать, что однажды ты объявишься, но ты не объявишься. И что, он просто продолжит жить? Сразу же забудет о тебе, или это будет терзать его до самых последних дней?»  
      Это не из-за надвигающейся смерти у Дина жжет глаза и перехватывает горло — ее он ждет уже некоторое время.  
      Просто Бентон во время своей речи Доктора Зло задел за живое: возможно, Сэм даже не ищет.  
  


* * *

      Странно, что Дин больше не чувствует запахов. Раньше он ощущал запах земли, и мочи, и пота. Теперь он не ощущает ничего.  
      Он гадает: а что, если он умер и просто не знает об этом.  
  


* * *

      Легкие Дина перестали гореть. Наконец-то. Теперь они просто болят: ноющей, тяжкой болью, которая не прекратится, пока он не выжмет последнюю кроху кислорода из спертого, мертвого воздуха. Дин должен просто покончить с этим.  
      Кричать, пока не окажется окружен смертью изнутри и снаружи.  
      Дин задается вопросом, придет ли за ним лично Смерть. Ему кажется, что между ними проскочила искра, понимание. От этого Дину хочется смеяться — между ним и Смертью проскочила искра, — но он не может, потому что такое ощущение, будто легкие свернулись сами в себя.  
      Она тянет резину — в смысле, смерть. Или Смерть. Кто-то из них.  
  


* * *

      Сэм не приходит.  
  


* * *

       Прежде Дина приводили в ужас самолеты.  
      Он начинает смеяться, но вместо смеха выходит хриплый, лающий звук. Дин тратит остаток кислорода на сломленный лающий смех по поводу своего страха упасть с неба.  
       _Небо._ Где находится весь _воздух_.  
      Дин Винчестер умирает, смеясь.  
  


* * *

       Дин приходит в сознание с прижатым к его рту ртом брата. Требуется доля секунды, чтобы сообразить, что Сэм вдыхает воздух в его легкие, и Дину не нужно ни о чем думать, потому что тело берет верх и всасывает этот воздух. Сэм отстраняется, и Дин быстро вдыхает и делает еще один вдох. Кажется алчным и неприлично роскошным пользоваться всем этим воздухом. Дин дает обет, что больше никогда не будет принимать его как должное.  
      Сэмова рука на его плече и ласково его сжимает. Сэм не убирает ее, даже когда Дин перекатывается набок и кашляет и плюется, пока не начинаются рвотные позывы. Он причиняет боль — весь этот воздух. Дин пытается перестать дышать, удержать его и дать легким приспособиться, но те отказываются подчиняться. Тело просто корчится, и дрожит, и всасывает воздух снова и снова, до головокружения.  
      — Дин, ты меня слышишь? — спрашивает Сэм откуда-то издалека. На самом деле Дин осознает, что это не так. Он прямо тут, а значит, уши Дина явно наебнулись. Тем не менее, Дин кивает, поскольку вопрос не о том, как хорошо он слышит, а всего лишь о том, может ли. Решимость не позволить младшему брату кудахтать над тобой — не то, что исчезает только потому, что ты умер в неглубокой могиле от недостатка кислорода.  
      Кстати говоря…  
      — Он сбежал, — говорит Сэм. — Я не мог одновременно искать его и тебя.  
      Дин кивает еще раз, но этот кивок означает, что они довольно скоро изловят старого доброго дока Бентона.  
      Сэм посылает ему полуулыбку — месть явно находится в самом низу его списка приоритетов — и принимается тереть лицо Дина рукавом своей куртки.  
      — Ты меня нашел, — произносит Дин. Говорить трудно, но он должен попытаться.  
      Сэм прекращает мусолить его лицо рукавом.  
      — Конечно.  
      «Ты искал», — хочет сказать Дин, но глаза Сэма налиты кровью: тонкие кровавые прожилки от радужки к углам; края век покрасневшие и опухшие. Его ресницы мокрые и тяжелые.  
      Руки Сэма вцепляются в перемазанную грязью рубашку Дина, и он так крепко стискивает ткань в кулаках, что это становится неприятным. Дин по привычке испытывает соблазн стряхнуть его, но не делает этого.  
      — Я слышал тебя — думаю, ты _смеялся_. Я копал так быстро, как мог, но… ты не дышал. Я не мог нащупать твой пульс, — говорит Сэм. Его голос звучит так же надтреснуто, как ощущают себя ребра Дина.  
      — Думаю, я был мертв, — говорит Дин.  
      Некоторое время они смотрят друг на друга. Пока наконец Сэм не нарушает молчание.  
      — Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста. _Пожалуйста_. Перестать это делать, — говорит Сэм.  
      Сэм искал его. Сэм искал его, и Сэм нашел его, и он не сдался. У Дина есть как минимум три треснувших ребра, которые это доказывают — братец всегда был малость сверхэнергичным в искусственном дыхании.  
      Дин сглатывает вокруг образовавшегося в горле комка.  
      — Ну, я очень постараюсь. Тебя устроит?  
      Сэм отпускает рубашку Дина; он расправляет ее, очень аккуратно, и помогает Дину встать.  
      — Годится, — говорит он. Сэм отводит Дина домой, и это оказывается милосердно коротким путешествием.  
      Сэм припарковал ее не очень далеко.


End file.
